herofandomcom-20200223-history
Susanna (The Infection)
Susanna is one of the three main protagonists of the FAVS GMU Vimeo short film, The Infection. In The Film She is first seen in Dr. Santiago's classroom attending his science class. She was later seen in the detention room with Will. She later explains that she got detention for getting an F on a science test. She also precedes to deny her love for Will. She then listens to Jacob about Dr. Santiago's suspicious attitude and agree to help Jacob discover the truth, along with Will. After they get out of detention, they launch a plan to have Will talk to Dr. Santiago so they can find out what he is up to. Will then runs to see him but ends up going the wrong way. Jacob then says he should run the other way, which he does. After Will talks to Dr. Santiago, they all meet up at lunch. Jacob and Susanna then ask to hear the result. They were told that he is not doing anything "special" and that he was just working on his inventio, The Toy Recreator 2000. Then a boy, who is really one of Dr. Santiago's brainwashed minions, tells them that Dumb And Dumber is being played in the science lab, Will leaves but the others refuse to go. After Susanna intimidates the boy and makes him leave, Jacob and Susanna agree to investigate. On their way to the lab, they get attacked by a brainwashed student named Hunter, who later gets defeated by Jacob. They find Will supposedly dead in his chair. Susanna thinks he is actually dead while Jacob doubts it. After Susanna admits her love for him, Will stops playing dead and surprises both Jacob and Susanna. After Jacob and Susanna receive information from Will about how he got captured, Jacob finds the serum used to brainwash students. After he finds the serum, they leave to find the antidote. While they were starting their quest, Hunter and the other brainwashed students arrive to attack them. Jacob, Will, and Susanna then split up in fear. While Will is hiding in a small room, Jacob and Susanna hide in the library. After Hunter and the other brainwashed students failed to find them, they run to Dr. Santiago' lab and peek in to see that the antidote is in the room. When they go in to get it, they are stopped by Dr. Santiago who is accompanied by Hunter and the other brainwashed students. Jacob and his friends then learn about his backstory and motive. After Dr. Santiago's boss walks in to pay him, he gets confused by the situation. Will then tells the boss what Dr. Santiago has been doing, but Dr. Santiago denies it. Jacob then uses the antidote on Hunter and the other teenage minions but ends up paralyzing them. Susanna, Will, and Jacob then happily watch Dr. Santiago get taken out of the room. Trivia *She is the only female protagonist in the film. Category:Truth-Seekers Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Master of a Villain Category:Teenagers Category:Rescuers Category:Female Category:In Love Category:Image Needed